Just a regular, Sunny day in Forks Wait, What!
by You'll Allways Be My Best Man
Summary: So, Edward doesn't leave at the begining of new moon, But is something else pushing him away? Please R R!


**Okay, so Edward doesn't leave at the beginning of New moon (not that I didn't love the book's version) but maybe something else is driving him apart from Bella? A one-shot for now. **

Face titled towards the sun, he lifted a pale hand and brushed the hair from his eyes. The glittering fissures in his skin sparkled meticulously, each a minute diamond capturing the suns abundant rays. Edward traced the small buttons on his shirtfront with light fingertips, unbuttoning the first few as if the suns warmth were affecting him as it was Bella. He turned his golden gaze towards her, examining every curve, every small detail as if she were so precious and refined, that she could break at any given moment. Which, of course, she could. Bella raised herself up to balance on her elbows and brushed the intruding hair from her sun burnt shoulder. Edward leaned over, slow, not to unsettle her, and pressed a soothingly cold palm against her sun spoiled skin.

"So fragile," he whispered under his breath, more confirming his already solid beliefs than addressing Bella.

"S'not so bad anymore, it was worse yesterday" she said brushing his hand away absentmindedly and returning her hair to lie upon her shoulder. "And besides, what are you planning to do? Protect me from the sun?" A small smile fell upon her lips.

Edward sighed and looked out upon the meadow, reveling in the lavender coloured flowers that had budded around him as a result of the alarming heat and sunny days, that just recently, seemed to have frequented Forks.

"I can't protect you from anything in this sun, Bella." His eyes narrowed. He sighed with an amusing drama. "Not even from Mike Newton" It was Edwards turn to smile, though, as Bella noticed, it did not reach his eyes.

Bella frowned at this as she remembered how 'friendly' Mike was becoming as a result of Edwards absence at school. It had been 3 whole weeks now, and the Cullen's justification of a family holiday was wearing thin and fast. She sat up fully now and, facing Edward, crossed her legs loosely. She tipped her head up to glare at the sun; she hated it.

"When are you coming back to school, Edward?" Reading her huffy tone and being unable to read her mind, Edward misinterpreted her train of thought and allowed a satisfied grin to grace his lips.

"Bella, I know its hard not being with each other during school, but I hardly think it appropriate to miss me, we see each other every day still," His eyes, still connected to the lilac flowers on the meadow, flickered to see Bella's reaction.

She sighed, worried, and let her body flop haphazardly to the floor, like a puppet whose strings had been snipped. Where was all this sun coming from? It was Forks, damn it, not phoenix. Thinking of Phoenix, and her mother, Bella frowned despite her best efforts.

Edward's brows contracted with concern as he reached over to grasp her fingers gently under his icy palm, to comfort her in any way he knew how. Just seeing the slight unhappy pucker of her lips, weighted his stomach painfully and contracted his insides.

"Bella, are you Okay?"

"Sure, I was just thinking about my Mom. I miss her"

The knots in Edward's stomach loosened momentarily. He reached over to Bella and pulled her into a tight embrace, encircling her body with his smooth, toned arms.

Laying her head on his chest, she whispered "Really, Edward, I'm okay, just feeling a little… Mom-sick'

He chuckled at this. Bella felt the rumble of his deep laugh against her cheek and was instantly placated. Edward had that kind of effect.

"You know, all you have to do is say the word, we could be in phoenix by tomorrow morning if you wished it,"

"I know, I know, I think right now though, I have more important things to worry about".

She felt Edward's chest tighten beneath her, carving his chest into a perfect stone sculpture. He relaxed only when she said "My birthday Edward, I'll be eighteen tomorrow"

He smiled.

"Don't think I've forgotten, Bella" he said, his lips pressing lightly into the curves of her hair.

"That's what I was worrying about"

Another booming laugh erupted from his lips, shaking Bella softly along with him.

"Bella, do you think I'd ever forget the day on which you were sent to me, your birthday? It's impossible" she felt his smile against her head this time and smiled herself, against her wishes.

"It's just another day Edward, please; just don't make a big deal out of it?" Bella's bows knitted together, concern evident on her face. It wasn't just another day; it was the day that made her officially older than Edward. The day she'd been dreading for months.

"Whatever you like Bella, though of course, I can't promise on Alice's behalf" He said, teasing Bella's reaction.

Her eyes became slits at this comment. Alice. Damn that little pixie, she was bound to do something so extravagant it would cause obscenities. Bella huffed dejectedly and look down at her wrist-watch, compelling the time to slow down, to just crawl along and leave her to be 17 forever, just like Edward.

8pm. Bella looked up at the sky. It should have been a murky blue, dotted perhaps with a hundred or so stars. It wasn't. The sun was still shining, only just lazily settling below the horizon, a sickly orange light cast over the meadow. They should probably start heading home she decided. Sensing Bella about to stir, Edward helped her up smoothly, grasping his pleasantly cold hand around hers.

They walked together through the forest back to Bella's truck, which she had insisted upon, at a steady, human pace, which she had also insisted upon. The silence that sat between them as they walked was unusual but welcome, casting a sweet serenity that wasn't very often stumbled upon. They caught glimpses of each others eyes as they picked there way through the undergrowth, smiling occasionally as they did. For an instant, Bella could almost believe that they were a normal couple. She shook this through from her mind. Normal was overrated anyway.

Even though the walk back to her truck hadn't taken as long as she had expected, Bella still breathed a sigh of relief as she trudged towards the rusty red cocoon, feeling a strong sense of gratitude that she could finally be inside and rest her aching legs. It wasn't easy for such a klutz to struggle her way through the mass of forest.

As she settled herself into the passenger side of the truck, as agreed, she kicked of her boots gratefully and brought her feet up onto the worn leather, massaging her aching toes mechanically.

Edward looked towards her, concern evident in his features. "You know", he said, "We could have traveled back _my _way, Bella".

"I know we could, I'd just prefer it not to get travel sick from a pleasant stroll in the forest with my boyfriend" she replied in a feebly argumentative tone.

Edward threw his head back gracefully and barked out a musical laugh as he started the engine.

_Vampires._

The journey home was uneventful, mostly a blur of happiness pleasant conversation, the surrounding trees blurring through the windows. After a while, Edward looked at Bella with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh Bella, Alice expects you round at our house at around 7 tomorrow, just so you know".

"What for?" Bella asked, not sure she wanted to hear the reply.

"For your birthday party of course".

_I wonder if Alice can see that I've decided to kill her right now._

**Just to clear things up, the italics is thoughts. Please let me know what you think. Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed… it was. Thanks for reading! OH, and if you're into Harry Potter, please check out 'What a perfect day for a wedding'! **

**Much Love x**


End file.
